sweetlalifefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet L.A. Life (Book)
Sweet L.A. Life is the first book of the Sweet L.A. Life novel series by Maryam Wells. Synopsis Sweet L.A. Life is a series which revolved around a teenage sisters, Sydney and Maxine Jenkins, who always managed to create some kind of situation for each other, their family or their circle of friends. Although the Jenkins' sisters did things as a pair, they were opposite in that Sydney is the conservative, down to earth type friendly, but shy, while Maxine was the outgoing, fun, and also friendly. They constantly got in and out of trouble while driving their parents crazy! Characters Donna Jenkins' is the mother of teenage daughters. She is an event planner. *'Jack Wheeler', Jack used to be the object of the sisters' affections, but he chose Sydney. In the second saga of the series, Jack moves away and he is written out of the series. He was written out of the series after the end of the second arc. *'Daysha Coles', she becomes good friends with the twins' when they moved to L.A. Daysha had known Marvin and Christie since elementary school. She is the female school jock. She is transfered to another school before senior year started. *'Markina Evans, '''She's the jealous plain and overweight girl with a love-hate relationship with Sydney. She showed a range of dislike towards the sisters' because they were much prettier than her. *'Sonia Martinez', the most popular cheerleader at Bally High, Arch-enemy to both twins. *'Marvin Dilton', Christie's boyfriend, who had a major crush on Jenny, mainly during the first few books. He sometims conceals his crush on Jenny from his jealous girlfriend. He's friends with Sabrina and the twins, even though Megan sees Marvin as a major dork. *'Mrs. Sherwood', a principal at Bally High. She often strict towards her students, but softspoken. *'Mr. Archer', An Homeroom and English teacher who also serves as adviser to the school newspaper, ''The Odyssey. ''Megan often played jokes on him. *'Ms. Dougal', Cafeteria lady at school. *'Mr. Russo', The sternest teacher at Bally, he teaches Chemisty. *'Paul Porter', a rebellious new bad boy at Bally. Maxine had a crush on him, but he wooed Sydney. Donna wasn't happy about Sydney's relationship with Paul but he was much sweeter. He and Sydney were briefly engaged, until their breakup in ''Sweet L.A. Life: The Final Year's first novel, Senior Year. In The Big Shake-Up, Paul secretly kissed Maxine in the destroyed textbook room during the earthquake. *'Mrs. Crawford', the science teacher at Bally who was mean to her students. She was a real bitch towards the twins. She died in the earthquake episode of The Big Shake-Up. *'Cody Parker', star football player and dated of several Bally High girls during the course of the series. He liked Sydney at first before she dated Paul Porter, then after Sydney and Paul hooked up, he had a fling with her sister, Maxine. He was first introduced in the third arc of the series after Jack Wheeler leaves Bally High. *'Nick Huntington', Maxine's first steady boyfriend and a dirt-bike rider. They broke up after Maxine discovers that he kissed Sydney. Category:Books